Obsession
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Matsumoto obsédée par une rencontre, se laissera allez a une passion d'une nuit ou de toute une vie? ... De Manou


Rangiku Matsumoto, se réveilla en sueur.

« Pourquoi se rêve ? Pourquoi hante-t-il mes pensées? Jamais je n'aurais cru possible de connaitre une obsession pour quelqu'un aussi intensément. »

Elle passa ses mains sur ses yeux et les fit courir le long de son cou. Sa peau était chaude et moite. Elle se leva et voulu aller dans la salle de bain. Mais elle se trompa et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Faut signaler que Rankigu Matsumoto dormait chez Orihime Inoue, celle-ci était allée passer la nuit chez son amie Tatsuki, donc elle se retrouva seule. Faisant demi-tour elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler de l'eau chaude et rajouta du sel de bain à la noix de coco.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplisse, elle enleva son pyjama et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait toujours était fière de son corps, de ses courbes. Se fixa dans le miroir, des yeux apparus pendant quelque seconde, les yeux de son rêve... « Pourquoi ? »

Depuis son enfance elle avait cru être amoureuse de Gin...

- Non, je suis amoureuse de Gin.

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« - Arrête de te mentir, oui tu aimes Gin, tu l'aime comme on aime son frère... Tu la jamais autant désirer que LUI, pourtant tu la vue qu'une fois »

Oui, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, une seule fois. Elle était partit au hueco mundo en compagnie d'Ichigo pour sauver Inoue. Elle l'avait trouvé enfermer dans une grande chambre.

- Rankigu ?

- Vite Orihime partons avant...

Une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

- Avant que l'on vous retrouve...

Rankigu se retourna et tomba nez à nez, avec un arrancar. Elle fut choquée par ses yeux, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien... Un long frisson parcouru son dos.

Se rappela pourquoi elle était là, et sortit son zanpakuto.

- Laissez nous passer, sinon je serais obligé de vous tuer.

Aucune réponse.

Elle attrapa la main d'Orihime est commença à avancer.

Il ne posa aucune résistance. « Pourquoi ne bouge t'il pas ».

Il ne la quitta pas du regard.

Pour ne pas se retrouver dos à dos avec lui, elle fit passer Orihime derrière elle. Se retrouva alors dos à la porte.

Chuchota :

« - Cours le long du couloir, tu trouveras Renji et Rukia.

- Mais toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je te signale que je suis quand même vice capitaine. »

Après une dernière pression de la main, Orihime partit en courant.

- Es-ce une sage décision ?

Sa voix était douce et sensuelle. Elle lui traversa le corps en doux frisson.

- Plus que de la laisser ici.

Elle était rassurer sa voix ne trembla pas.

- Allez-vous m'obliger à vous combattre ?

Il la fixa de plus en plus intensément.

- Je ne pense pas. A votre avis femme, je suis l'arrancar combien ?

« Pourquoi cette question »

- Le trois.

- Oh pourquoi trois ?

- La puissance qui émerge de vous.

Il était très calme et il ne laisse pas apparaitre ses émotions.

- Je vais te décevoir femme.

Il tira sur le pan de son kimono, laissa apparaitre son torse. Son chiffre est tatoué sur son muscle pectoral gauche.

- Je suis Ulquiorra Schiffer la Cuarta Espada.

Quarte. Elle avait peut-être une petite chance de s'en tirai.

Mais bizarrement elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était attiré par lui. Son corps, son âme vibrait de rencontré le sien.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Je te fais peur femme ?

Elle avança d'un pas.

- Non.

- Tu devrais.

- Donnez-moi une raison.

- Tu m'intéresse, tu es courageuse pour une shinigami.

Pourquoi fallait-il quelle tremble à le voyant approcher encore plus prés. Es-ce de la peur ?

Leur visage était très proche. Ses yeux verts l'hypnotiser.

- As-tu peur ?

Son souffle chatouilla ses narines.

- Non.

- J'aime ça.

Ses lèvres était si proche, que d'un petit mouvement elle pouvait les toucher, les caresser.

« Non je ne dois pas c'est l'ennemi »

Se rappela ou elle était-elle porta son zanpakuto à la gorge du arrancar, et recula vers la porte.

- Je ne vous tue pas. Je vous laisse la vie sauve.

- Pourquoi tant de béatitude à mon égard.

- Je l'ignore.

Il s'approcha de la lame, la posa contre son cou, comme une douce caresse.

- Moi je sais.

Le regard qui lui lança à cet instant lui fit accélérer sa respiration.

- Je sais que je t'attire.

Sans le remarquer elle cria.

- C'EST FAUX.

- Non, je sais, je le sens, Nos deux corps s'appelle. Comme c'est étrange.

« Nos deux corps ? »

- Je ne suis pas habituer à ça... Je me demande ce que sa ferrais de céder à cette exquise sensation.

« Oui cédée, je veux cédée, NON »

- Si vous approcher encore je vous tue.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière elle, ses amis avaient besoin d'elle.

- Je te laisse partir femme, tu m'intéresse.

Tu m'intéresse. Ses derniers mots ne faisait que résonner en elle depuis ce jour. Elle sortit de ses pensées justes à temps, la baignoire aller déborder.

Elle se laissa glisser dans la mousse. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude et parfumer, laver tous ses souci. Une caresse se fit sentir sur sa peau. Elle passa de son cou entre sein jusqu'au ventre.

- J'aime l'odeur de la noix de coco. C'est si suave.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était là au-dessus d'elle. Sa main sur son corps continué de la caresser. Elle frissonnant. Sa raison lui dit de se séparer de cette douce torture. Mais sa passion si refusa. Elle s'assit dans la baignoire ses seins cachés par la mousse.

- Tu n'as pas ton zanpakuto sous ma gorge aujourd'hui. Que vas-tu faire ?

« Bon question »

- Juste demander ce que vous faite là.

Je te les dis tu m'intéresse.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Pour la première fois il détourna son regard.

- J'ai une question à te poser. Aimes-tu Gin ?

« Quoi »

- Non.

Sa réponse fut immédiate, et d'un coup elle sut que c'était vraiment.

- Non je ne me l'aime pas.

- Bien.

« C'est tout »

- Ressens-tu de l'attirance pour moi.

Elle devait dire non. C'est l'ennemi, c'est ennemi...

- Oui.

Il s'approcha de son visage.

- Moi aussi...et je veux céder...

Il s'approcha encore plus près mais ne l'embrassa pas. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la sortit du bain.

Rankigu était surprise de le voir la soulever aussi facilement il était si maigre. Sa peau avait une apparence si glacial, mais c'était tous le contraire, il la réchauffé du courant d'air.

Il la transporta jusqu'au lit. La déposa délicatement et la couvrir de son corps.

Rankigu était nu sous lui, et pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentit bien.

- Répond juste à une question.

- Je t'écoute femme.

Sa voix s'était adoucit, elle était plus sensuelle. Elle caressa sa jambe avec ses genoux. Ses vêtement lui gêner.

- Va tu repartir au henco mundo ?

Il la fixa longuement, et caressa son visage, elle ferma ses yeux a son contact.

- Non, je pourrais plus y aller.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te veux pour le restant de mes jours femme.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et prit doucement son visage dans ses mains. Se souleva un peu pour bien le voir.

- Depuis que je t'es vu tu hante mes jours, tu hante mes nuits. Mon corps t'appartient depuis l'instant où j'ai croisé tes yeux.

Pour la première fois il sourit.

- Tu m'appartiens qu'à moi.

- Oui.

Délicatement elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils furent réduit à l'impuissance de résister. Le parfum de noix de coco l'enivra. Elle se lova contre lui, passa ses mains dans son kimono et le fit descendre le long de ses épaules.

Sa langue chercha la sienne, le feu brulée dans leurs corps. Intensifia leur désire.

Leurs corps tremblèrent sous leur émotion. Sans qu'il ça rendit compte il se retrouva aussi nu d'elle.

Sa peau blanche était si chaude, et douce.

Il quitta sa bouche pour parcourir son corps de baiser...

La lune fut la seule témoin de cette nuit de passion.

Le lendemain Rankigu fut heureuse de se réveiller dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Enfin réveiller femme.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. A la lumière du jour il était encore plus beau, mais elle remarqua qu'elle que chose. Sur son cœur, là ou normalement était tatoue le chiffre 4, se trouva un longue cicatrise. Elle fit parcourir ses doigt tous le long et eu la satisfaction de voir Ulquiorra frissonner sous ses caresses.

- Je les enlever, comme tu peux le voir je ne suis plus un arrancar. Ça te plait femme ?

Pour réponse elle l'embrassa.

Quand elle quitta ses lèvres elle lui murmura.

- Tu m'appartiens.

Il sourit...


End file.
